Lots of booze and lots of ramblin'
by IWouldPreferNotTo
Summary: X Japan et The Gazette, pairing s  surprise s . Fic où on boit beaucoup et on divague pas mal. Ma première, donc critiques bienvenues !
1. Chapter 1

- Otsukare sama desu!

- Ca, pour du bon boulot… Bon sang, j'ai cru qu'on allait mourir de chaud sur cette scène. Quelle canicule ! Tu imagines cette tragédie, si à l'issue du concert il n'était plus resté de moi qu'une malheureuse flaque ?

- On aurait eu droit à un jour de deuil national, au minimum…

- Pourquoi est-ce que je te soupçonne d'être légèrement moqueur ?

- Moi ? Voyons, je n'oserais jamais.

Yoshiki se sentait plutôt d'humeur joyeuse. Les concerts de la veille et de l'avant-veille avaient été de véritables réussites ! Naturellement, il était beaucoup moins stressant pour le groupe d'assurer un live, même de deux jours, à Yokohama, au Japon, où leur réputation n'était plus à faire et où ils avaient un public de fans indéfectibles déjà assuré, que par exemple aux Etats-Unis, où ils devaient encore percer… Pourtant, si l'enjeu était moindre, le sentiment de soulagement et même d'euphorie post-concert demeurait. D'abord, on n'était jamais à l'abri d'un problème, et puis, perfectionniste comme il l'était, Yoshiki n'était pas du genre à se reposer sur ses lauriers ou à considérer un succès comme acquis. Ensuite, la réunion le temps d'un concert avec Taiji, leur ancien bassiste, aurait pu se dérouler de façon, disons, houleuse. Certes, ils n'étaient pas à couteaux tirés, mais enfin on ne pouvait toujours pas qualifier ses relations avec certains membres du groupe de cordiales… Et ils avaient beau tous être des professionnels prêts à prendre sur eux pour assurer le show, faire preuve de complicité et de naturel devant un public de 10 000 personnes n'avait pas été évident pour tout le monde.

Bref, chaque concert réussi était une victoire, et ils avaient décidé de célébrer dignement leur succès même si pour différentes raisons, l'épuisement physique n'étant pas la moindre, ils avaient dû remettre les festivités au lendemain. C'est pourquoi ils étaient actuellement en train de prendre un pot dans un bar, devisant gaiement et savourant ce moment de détente au milieu d'un programme de travail des plus chargés.

oOOoooOOOoooOOo

Yoshiki se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Alors qu'il soulageait sa vessie, il entendit une voix masculine qui se rapprochait… La voix de quelqu'un qui était en train de chanter particulièrement faux. Un homme à l'allure plutôt androgyne fit enfin irruption dans la pièce, légèrement titubant, et continuant de massacrer si allègrement une chanson que l'identification aurait sans doute requis une autopsie. Pour le malheur de Yoshiki, l'inconnu vint se positionner devant l'urinoir juste à côté du sien, ce qui lui permit au passage de constater que l'haleine de ce compagnon imposé empestait la vodka à 10 mètres.

Le leader de X Japan ne put s'empêcher de plisser le nez avec une expression de léger dégoût. Son voisin tourna vers lui un visage aux traits curieusement agréables, mais qui pour l'heure affichait le regard un peu vague et l'expression de joie béate d'une personne bourrée comme un coing (Yoshiki se fit la remarque que si le type arrivait à viser l'urinoir plutôt que ses chaussures, l'évènement tiendrait à moitié du miracle) et lui demanda, d'une voix légèrement pâteuse :

- On s'connaît ?

_Merveilleux, voilà que maintenant il se faisait aborder aux toilettes par des mecs saouls…_

- J'en doute », répondit-il d'un ton sec sensé signifier à l'autre que la conversation était terminée.

Hélas, les neurones de l'homme avaient dû mourir noyés dans l'alcool depuis déjà un moment, car il ne sembla pas avoir saisi le message subliminal et loin de se décourager, poursuivit :

- Siiiiiiiiiiii, votre tête me dit quequ'chose, j'vous juuuuuuuuure…

Et le voilà qui se pencha vers Yoshiki jusqu'à ce que leurs nez ne soient plus distants que d'une dizaine de centimètres.

oOOoooOOOoooOOo

Aoi, qui avait eu la présence d'esprit de s'en tenir aux bières, était encore suffisamment lucide pour se faire la réflexion qu'Uruha était parti pisser depuis déjà un bon moment, et il commençait à s'inquiéter. Il hésitait néanmoins à laisser Reita seul – prenant, au passage, intérieurement note du fait que le mélange vodka orange/RedBull n'était de toute évidence pas une riche idée – mais le souci grandissant qu'il se faisait pour l'autre guitariste finit par l'emporter. Uruha était bien imbibé quand il s'était levé, et pour ce qu'il en savait il était peut-être en train de vomir tripes et boyaux. Il fit donc signe à son compagnon qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps et se dirigea à son tour vers les toilettes.

Le spectacle qui l'y attendait quand il poussa la porte le paralysa un instant d'horreur.

oOOoooOOOoooOOo

D'abord, Uruha était à moitié vautré sur un autre homme. Aoi hésitait à se réjouir du fait qu'il ne s'agisse visiblement pas d'une tentative de viol de sa part, mais plutôt d'une nécessité pour conserver son équilibre - ne serait-ce que parce qu'au vu de son expression, la victime vivait cette invasion de son espace vital avec autant d'enthousiasme que si cela avait été le cas.

Et c'était là que résidait l'autre problème : le visage de ladite victime. Parce qu'à moins qu'Aoi ne soit dans un état d'ébriété bien plus avancé que ne le laissait présager l'absence d'éléphants roses dans son champ de vision, la personne à qui Uruha s'accrochait comme Gene Kelly à son réverbère n'était jamais que l'une des plus célèbres du Japon.

Une poussée d'adrénaline tout à fait opportune permit au musicien de bondir en avant pour tenter de briser l'étreinte d'un Uruha beaucoup trop joyeux.

- Yuu-kuuuuuuun ! Tu trouves pas qu'y ressemble à quelqu'un ? » l'interrogea l'autre guitariste, qui semblait malheureusement avoir décidé de passer en mode koala.

A vrai dire, le plus âgé avait fort à faire : batailler pour dénouer les bras de son ami tout en lui lançant des regards sensés le faire taire, et balbutier des excuses, cramoisi et mort de honte, à… l'autre.

« L'autre » qui visiblement perdait patience et n'allait pas tarder à le faire savoir avec force !

C'est donc un Aoi désespéré qui réussit finalement à faire lâcher prise à Uruha, lequel, hélas, s'effondra aussitôt sur lui de tout son poids. Tentant de ne pas perdre à son tour l'équilibre – il n'aurait plus manqué qu'ils chutent par terre comme une rangée de dominos ! – il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet par-dessus l'épaule de son ami complètement hilare, et constata avec surprise que maintenant qu'il était libéré de l'étreinte d'Uruha « je-m'accroche-à-toi-comme-le-lierre-à-un-chêne », le troisième homme, après avoir prudemment établi entre eux une distance de sécurité, les contemplait avec dans le regard un mélange de dérision mais aussi de compassion. Compassion qu'au passage, Aoi estimait entièrement mériter, vu que c'était lui qui allait devoir jouer les baby-sitters et s'assurer qu'Uruha-le-koala et Reita-le-kangourou (le mélange vodka orange/Redbull, définitivement à proscrire, disions nous !) rentrent chez eux sains et saufs…

Yoshiki hésitait à proposer à son tour son aide à l'homme brun que la providence lui avait envoyé. Bon, une fois remis de sa surprise, il aurait sûrement réussi à se dépêtrer de la grande perche imbibée qui se cramponnait à lui, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que l'intervention de son compagnon n'avait pas été la bienvenue ! Et visiblement, il allait avoir quelques difficultés à le ramener, où qu'il aille, à moins de l'assommer et de le traîner ensuite comme un sac de pommes de terre… D'un autre côté, ça ne concernait clairement pas le batteur, et puis il ne débordait pas franchement d'enthousiasme à l'idée de se rapprocher à nouveau de M. Vodka.

Il en était à peu près à ce point de ses réflexions quand la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit à nouveau, cédant cette fois-ci le passage à un Toshi au visage légèrement inquiet.

- Yoshiki ? Qu'est-ce tu… » commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre, surpris, en avisant les deux autres hommes. « Vous avez besoin d'aide ? Votre ami a fait un malaise ? » proposa-t-il d'un ton concerné et aimable à Aoi, lequel commençait à chanceler sous le poids de l'autre guitariste.

Yoshiki se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas ricaner. Toshi et sa politesse pleine de bonne volonté, qui préférait toujours accorder aux autres le bénéfice du doute, quitte à ignorer, comme dans le cas présent, tous les indices qui jouaient en leur défaveur, si évidents qu'ils soient (et à ce stade, honnêtement, il aurait aussi bien pu s'agir de ces panneaux de signalisation lumineux qui clignotent en rouge !)…

Aoi n'en menait pas large. Non content de se ridiculiser devant UNE célébrité – et pas n'importe laquelle ! Un membre de X Japan ! Le leader, qui plus est ! Un type qui était une véritable légende vivante, et que comme tout musicien japonais, Aoi admirait et considérait un peu comme une modèle, même si leur instrument différait… - , voilà qu'il s'affichait devant une DEUXIEME ! Franchement, il aurait préféré mourir que de demander de l'aide ! D'un autre côté, si on analysait la situation avec lucidité (et le fait que présentement son ami glousse tout en l'étranglant à moitié rendait toute tentative de se voiler la face difficile)… Il allait avoir du mal à s'occuper de ses deux collègues, vu leur état respectif.

Il fut donc contraint de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et, ravalant son embarras, accepta la proposition qui lui était faite.

- C'est-à-dire que… Oui, ça serait très aimable de votre part. » soupira-t-il.

Toshi passa donc un des bras du blond autour de son cou tandis que Aoi faisait de même de l'autre côté, et à eux deux ils entreprirent de soutenir un Uruha totalement instable qui, pour leur plus grand malheur, avait décidé de se remettre à chanter. Le groupe tituba vers la porte avec difficulté, compte tenu de la configuration peu optimale du trio : du haut de ses presque 1 mètre 80, Uruha dominait tout de même ses deux compagnons, il pesait également plus lourd qu'eux malgré sa silhouette fine, et là, il avait décidé de s'avachir sur leurs épaules de toute sa masse et de traîner les pieds pour couronner le tout.

Aoi avait beau adorer son camarade, la patience et le stoïcisme n'avaient jamais été les traits les plus marquants de sa personnalité, et il commençait franchement à avoir des pulsions meurtrières. En fait, n'eut été la présence de témoins oculaires, il lui aurait sûrement collé une paire de claques, histoire de voir si ça le faisait dessaouler en plus de soulager ses nerfs… Mais en l'occurrence, témoins oculaires il y avait, et ils étaient déjà suffisamment passés pour des psychopathes aux yeux de ces derniers sans qu'il y ait besoin d'en rajouter encore une couche. C'est pourquoi le malheureux guitariste se contenta de serrer les dents et entreprit de prendre son mal en patience – Toshi le faisait bien, lui !

Les trois hommes continuèrent donc cahin-caha leur progression dans le couloir, escortés par un Yoshiki en mode touriste – à la réflexion, il était curieux de savoir comment cette improbable équipée allait s'achever.

C'est péniblement qu'ils finirent par atteindre, le souffle un peu court, la pièce où les membres de The Gazette avaient débuté leur soirée – ce qui leur fut du reste confirmé quand, manquant d'assommer Toshi au passage, la porte fut brutalement ouverte sous la poussée enthousiaste d'un Reita toujours aussi bondissant.

Aoi retint de justesse un gémissement de désespoir. Jusque là, une toute petite part de lui espérait encore, envers et contre tout, que le bassiste aurait par miracle un peu décuvé quand ils le retrouveraient… Ses rêves venaient hélas d'être sauvagement piétinés par la réalité cruelle.

Sa déception dû se lire sur son visage, car Reita le fixa quelques secondes avant de s'exclamer, d'une voix légèrement pâteuse :

« Yuu-kun ! T'as l'air triiiiiiste ! »

Et avant que le pauvre guitariste ne puisse réagir, il se retrouva à moitié broyé par une accolade qui se voulait réconfortante, tandis que son compagnon expliquait avec sérieux :

« Faut pas, tu vois ? Regarde, je t'aime ! »

Avisant le gloussement d'Uruha sur sa gauche, il finit par relâcher son étreinte, libérant enfin le brun qui commençait à suffoquer, et précisa, généreux :

« Je t'aime aussi tu sais ? Tu le sais, hein ? », avant de le serrer à son tour dans ses bras.

Toshi ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler la scène avec une sorte de fascination horrifiée, les yeux écarquillés et le bouche ouverte. Bien mal lui en prit d'ailleurs : le bassiste se tourna vers lui, et au désespoir d'un Aoi qui se demandait si le cauchemar allait un jour prendre fin, s'enquit avec curiosité :

« Tu veux un câlin toi aussi ? Tu sais, je te connais pas mais je t'aime quand même ! ».

Et le malheureux chanteur se retrouva vigoureusement enlacé avant d'avoir pu émettre la moindre protestation, sous le regard moqueur de Yoshiki, lequel était resté sagement en retrait.

Pas qu'il soit incapable de compassion, naturellement, mais disons qu'en plus d'éprouver la satisfaction de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir ce soir, il appréciait l'ironie de la situation. Yoshiki était en effet plutôt enclin à juger les gens avec une certaine sévérité, que certains auraient peut-être même été jusqu'à qualifier de dureté… Etant au moins autant sinon plus exigeant avec lui-même qu'avec les autres, il pouvait sans doute se le permettre, mais bien qu'ayant confiance en la lucidité de son propre jugement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer et même en un sens d'envier à Toshi sa générosité et sa gentillesse dans le domaine des relations humaines… Du coup, il aimait bien de temps à autre voir son ami d'enfance pâtir (tant que cela restait superficiel, bien évidemment) des conséquences de cette confiance qu'il accordait un peu trop aveuglement à autrui… Histoire de se prouver que sa propre réserve avait également du bon et qu'il n'était pas qu'un vieux con aigri.

C'est sans doute pour cette raison que le chanteur ne fut pas sauvé des bras de Reita, qui décidément débordait d'affection, par son leader, mais par un Aoi qui se demandait sérieusement s'il allait survivre à l'humiliation de cette soirée.

« - Ryô-kun, c'est bon, je crois qu'il a compris le message ! Tu nous laisses rentrer maintenant ? » grogna-t-il, sentant ses nerfs le lâcher pour de bon.

« -T'es fâché… » constata son ami, sans du reste se pousser d'un iota pour leur céder le passage. « Pourquoi t'es fâchéééé ? » geignit-il avec une expression de chiot battu. Puis, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui vient d'avoir une révélation, il s'écria : « T'es jalouuuux ? »

Yoshiki ne sut jamais si l'homme brun aurait effectivement étranglé son bruyant camarade, comme il semblait à deux doigts de le faire, car ce réjouissant spectacle fut interrompu par une voix familière qui les hélait, Toshi et lui.

Se retournant, il vit Heath et Sugizo se diriger vers eux avec nonchalance.

« - C'est là que vous étiez ? On se demandait où vous aviez bien pu passer… Déjà, toi qui disparait pendant des plombes, et ensuite Toshi qui part à ta recherche et qui ne revient pas… On commençait à s'interroger sur ce que vous pouviez faire tous les deux qui vous prenne tellement de temps… dans les toilettes en plus ! » conclut le guitariste avec une expression d'innocence parfaite sur le visage.

Son leader lui lança un regard torve, goûtant assez peu ce genre de plaisanteries, mais Toshi, blasé, ne releva même pas. Se tordant à moitié le cou pour mieux distinguer ses collègues – il était toujours encombré de son fardeau, aussi connu sous le nom d'Uruha – il demanda avec surprise :

« - Vous avez laissé Pata tout seul ?

- Oh, tout seul… » Sugizo haussa les épaules. « Tant qu'il a une bouteille pour lui tenir compagnie, il ne se sentira pas abandonné, tu le connais ! » fit-il remarquer avec un clin d'œil.

Avisant soudain les trois autres hommes qui se tenaient là, il s'enquit, plein de curiosité :

« - Vous avez rencontré des gens que vous connaissiez ?

- Eh bien en fait… » commença le chanteur, un peu gêné.

« - Pas du tout. » le coupa son ami d'enfance. « On ne les connait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, c'est ça le plus beau ! La seule raison pour laquelle on est là, à vrai dire, c'est que comme toujours, Toshi n'a pas pu résister au plaisir de jouer les preux chevaliers et de venir en aide aux malheureux en détresse… » expliqua-t-il d'une voix qui oscillait entre agacement et moquerie bienveillante.

« - Pourtant… » intervint Heath, resté jusque là silencieux et un peu en retrait, mais qui observait attentivement le petit groupe depuis quelques instants déjà, « Leurs visages me paraissent vaguement familiers… Je me demande…

- J'l'avais bien diiiiit ! » s'écria à ce moment précis Uruha, en agitant vaguement un index sous le nez de Yoshiki. « J't'ai déjà vu noooon ? » interrogea-t-il, triomphant. « Et toi aussi… Je crois… » marmonna-t-il en fixant Toshi, les yeux plissés.

« - On est tous amis, alors ? » questionna à son tour Reita, l'air extatique.

Les deux nouveaux arrivants les fixèrent avec ahurissement.

Pour un peu, Aoi en aurait pleuré. Soyons honnêtes, en temps normal, il aurait probablement été atrocement vexé qu'on ne les reconnaisse pas, même si bien sûr, entre l'absence de maquillage et la présence au grand jour du nez de Reita, leur apparence était suffisamment modifiée pour induire un doute quant à leur identité. Mais là, d'une part, la célébrité de ses interlocuteurs suscitait chez lui une crise d'humilité peu habituelle… Et surtout, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour passer incognito, ce soir. Déjà, parce que si le récit de la soirée venait à s'ébruiter (ce qui était peu vraisemblable, somme toute, mais on ne savait jamais), ils seraient sans doute la risée de tout le monde pour les dix ans à venir (bon d'accord, il en rajoutait peut-être un brin dans le mélodramatique, là, mais quand même !), et ensuite… Le ridicule ne tue certes pas, mais devant des personnes qu'on admire profondément et qu'on a enfin la chance d'approcher de près… faire ce genre de première impression, c'était vraiment trop… trop… « humiliant » n'était pas assez fort pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait, là.

Et l'expression moqueuse de Sugizo, qui avait l'air à deux doigts d'éclater de rire, tout comme le fait que Yoshiki venait de parler d'eux en ces termes malgré leur présence à portée d'oreilles, comme s'ils n'étaient pas en mesure de comprendre quoi que ce soit (ce qui s'avérait grosso modo justifié dans le cas de deux d'entre eux, mais et lui alors, hein ?) ne faisaient qu'accroître son désespoir et sa honte.

La probabilité qu'il trouve une taupinière dans laquelle se cacher en espérant qu'on finisse par l'oublier étant des plus faibles, il fut contraint de mettre en application un plan de secours à savoir : faire profil bas et battre en retraite le plus vite possible, aussi dignement que le permettait l'état de ses deux collègues.

S'inclinant aussi bas qu'il le pouvait compte tenu de l'autre guitariste toujours à moitié avachi sur lui, il exprima des remerciements d'une voix quelque peu précipitée avant de conclure :

« - Je vais ramener mes amis chez eux. Je vous suis reconnaissant de votre aide, mais je ne voudrais pas abuser davantage de votre générosité. »

Ces derniers mots furent prononcés d'un ton ferme qu'il espérait convaincant.

« -Vous êtes sûr ? » hésita Toshi, l'air légèrement dubitatif. « Ca ne nous dérange pas du tout de…

-T'en fais paaaaas ! Tu peux faire confiance à Yuu-kun, il est… Bon l'est pas aussi sérieux que Yutaka-kun, pasque Yutaka-kun, ben des fois il peut-être franchement vachement… » lui confia Uruha, qui semblait brusquement intarissable, malgré son élocution pas toujours très claire et une tendance à trébucher sur la plupart des mots.

« - Yutaka-kun est pas là ce soir… » se sentit à son tour obligé de préciser Reita. « Et Taka-chan non plus… » ajouta-t-il d'un air malheureux. « C'est pasque…

- JE VAIS Y ARRIVER, JE VOUS ASSURE ! » s'écria Aoi, à bout de nerfs et bien conscient que sa voix le trahissait… Mais aussi, c'en était trop, si ses compagnons commençaient à se mettre en tête de raconter leur vie, il allait craquer définitivement et en prendre un pour achever l'autre avec.

Et c'est donc dans le silence légèrement choqué qui suivit son éclat de voix que Heath s'exclama soudain, de l'air satisfait de celui qui vient de mettre le doigt sur le détail qui le turlupinait depuis plusieurs minutes :

« -Mais oui ! Vous êtes musiciens aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Je savais bien que vous ne m'étiez pas inconnus. Vous êtes membres de ce groupe, là, non ? Euh… Gazette. C'est bien ça ? »

Aoi se sentit blêmir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Désolée d'avoir été si lente à poster ce chapitre (même s'il est vrai que le site ne m'a pas aidée) alors que j'avais promis d'essayer de faire vite (j'avais aussi prévenu que j'écrivais à une rythme de tortue, c'est vrai, mais bon… ^^') ! Désolée aussi pour sa qualité discutable (je n'en suis pas satisfaite, mais vous ne l'auriez jamais eu si j'avais attendu d'en être contente. ^^'), et d'avance désolée pour une troisième raison : vous allez probablement attendre le prochain chapitre deux ou trois mois, vu que j'entre en période d'examens intensifs (avec un peu de chance vous aussi ?) et que je doute avoir le temps d'écrire.**

**oOOoooOOOoooOOo  
**

Uruha contemplait le fond de son verre d'un air morose. Il se retrouvait à boire seul, accoudé à un comptoir de bar, et il sentait qu'il allait avoir l'alcool triste, ce soir. Boire pour oublier ses soucis, ça ne marchait qu'en groupe, avec des amis, sinon on ressassait sans fin… Il détestait la solitude et se sentait pitoyable à s'imbiber tout seul de la sorte, mais après la débâcle de la veille, Aoi avait énergiquement et catégoriquement refusé de l'accompagner, Reita avait préféré faire preuve de prudence (bien que lui non plus n'ait qu'un souvenir assez confus de la soirée) et Kai, comme toujours, s'était montré raisonnable et était demeuré chez lui - les soirées de ce type ne comportant de toute façon que peu d'intérêt à ses yeux, car il ne buvait pas d'alcool ou presque. Ruki, quant à lui, était toujours à l'hôpital, dans un état de santé incertain… Le guitariste serra les dents. Leur tournée avait dû être abruptement interrompue quand le chanteur avait perdu sa voix en plein concert, le planning pourtant surchargé se voyant brutalement mis en pause, et pire que tout , on ignorait si le plus jeune du groupe n'allait pas devoir subir une opération… Non, décidément, ce soir, Uruha se sentait moins que jamais d'humeur à affronter seul ses angoisses, et certainement pas sans l'aide d'un remontant quelconque.

Il regretta brièvement de ne pas avoir réussi à joindre un seul de ses contacts féminins, de ces femmes qui n'étaient pas des petites amies mais flirtaient volontiers et se trouvaient toujours disposées à passer la soirée en sa compagnie, bref étaient bien utiles quand il avait du temps libre et ne souhaitait pas finir sa nuit en solitaire… Il n'y avait que rarement recours, du reste, ne souhaitant pas que l'une d'elle s'imagine représenter quelqu'un de spécial à ses yeux - il estimait ne pas avoir le temps de s'investir dans ce genre de relations de toute façon.

Et voilà que soudain, du temps, il risquait d'en avoir à revendre…

Avec un profond soupir, il pivota légèrement sur son siège et balaya la salle du regard.

Pas de filles seules ou à l'air disponibles à l'horizon… Mais dans l'absolu, Uruha était plutôt, disons, ouvert d'esprit.

Il savait que même sans l'aide des artifices auxquels il avait recours sur scène pour renforcer cette image androgyne qui faisait la joie du public, il était plutôt élancé et loin d'être repoussant avec ses traits fins, et que son charme fonctionnait indifféremment sur les deux sexes… Et il lui était déjà arrivé d'avoir des aventures avec des hommes, même s'il évitait d'habitude de draguer ce type de cibles dans des bars, de peur d'être reconnu - le fan service avait beau être un passage quasi obligé, il savait parfaitement que quelque chose en dehors de la scène risquait de nuire énormément à sa carrière et probablement au groupe dans son ensemble.

Néanmoins, ce soir, il se sentait vraiment trop mal pour ne pas être tenté malgré les risques - d'ailleurs, qui disait que sa carrière n'allait pas prendre fin de toute façon ? Si Ruki devait se faire opérer des cordes vocales parce que les kystes qu'on avait décelés présentaient des risques de cancérisation, qui savait quand celui-ci pourrait retrouver l'usage de sa voix, et si ses capacités seraient jamais les mêmes qu'avant ? Et sans leur chanteur, qu'allait devenir le groupe ?

Enfin, il faut bien le dire, sans la présence moralisatrice d'un de ses camarades à ses côtés, Uruha était souvent enclin à accomplir des actes que n'importe qui doté d'un neurone aurait su qualifier de « crétins », « irresponsables » voire « d'une stupidité suicidaire »… Mais qui sur le coup promettaient aussi d'être excitants et amusants.

Bref, c'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il entreprit de jauger des yeux les autres buveurs.

Sans se juger particulièrement difficile - après tout, pour un coup d'un soir, inutile d'être trop regardant - il lui était dur de trouver dans les personnes en face de lui quelqu'un qui fasse l'affaire.

_Y a personne de baisable dans ce bar, ce soir ? _Se lamenta-t-il intérieurement.

Déprimé par cette constatation, il allait reporter son attention sur son verre quand il distingua du coin de l'œil une silhouette masculine assez avenante : d'une taille raisonnable, svelte mais avec des épaules plutôt larges et qui semblaient musclées… Il distinguait mal le visage, voilé par des cheveux couleur de miel foncé qui caressaient la joue, et surtout à moitié dissimulé par de grandes lunettes de soleil.

_Quelle idée, de porter ce genre d'accessoires la nuit, en intérieur en plus ? Il ne devait absolument rien y voir !_

Même lui, qui était plutôt attentif à son look, n'aurait probablement pas poussé la coquetterie aussi loin.

Sa curiosité désormais piquée, il décida de se rapprocher de sa cible potentielle en passant devant sous prétexte de se rendre aux toilettes.

Il se leva donc de son tabouret et s'avança d'une démarche ondulante et féline - en tout cas, c'était l'effet qu'il essayait de produire… Il n'était pas certain de faire une panthère efficace, mais au moins il y mettait de la bonne volonté.

Vu de plus près l'homme paraissait déjà être dans la force de l'âge, il était même probablement plus âgé que le guitariste malgré un corps qui, pour ce qu'il en devinait sous ses vêtements assez ajustés, n'avait rien à envier à un plus jeune.

Il pouvait à présent apercevoir des joues assez pleines aux pommettes peu saillantes et un nez busqué qui conférait quelque chose de presque noble à ce visage…

L'inconnu dut se sentir observé, car il tourna la tête à ce moment précis. Gêné d'avoir été surpris en flagrant délit alors qu'il le dévisageait si ostensiblement, Uruha-« appelez-moi-Bagheera » lui dédia son sourire le plus charmeur et s'apprêtait à lui adresser la parole quand à sa profonde surprise l'autre eut un brusque mouvement de recul, heurtant au passage son propre verre avec une exclamation étouffée.

Le verre se renversa sans se briser, fort heureusement, mais son contenu se répandit en maculant la chemise de l'homme, qui grommela un juron.

Avisant des serviettes en papier sur une table à proximité, le guitariste s'en saisit et se pencha vers la chemise souillée avec l'intention d'éponger la tache qui s'y étendait (et pourquoi pas, au passage, vérifier discrètement si son compagnon était aussi musclé qu'il le paraissait…), mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion. L'homme lui arracha les serviettes des mains et entreprit, avec raideur, de se sécher lui-même.

Désarçonné par ces réactions qui le prenaient au dépourvu, le membre de Gazette ravala le « Vous n'êtes pas trop essoufflé, à force de courir dans mes rêves ? » qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer et préféra lui substituer un plus neutre :

« Euh… Vous allez bien ? »

L'autre suspendit une fraction de seconde son mouvement et le fixa avec une telle incrédulité qu'Uruha pouvait la percevoir clairement en dépit des lunettes et de la semi pénombre.

Une partie de son cerveau commençait à trouver franchement pénible le sentiment diffus que quelque chose lui échappait, et pédalait ferme pour rattraper son retard.

L'homme se pencha alors pour évaluer les dégâts sur sa chemise, et ce faisant souleva un bref instant ses lunettes, sans doute pour avoir un aperçu plus net…

Les neurones du guitariste se connectèrent soudain avec un « Ding ! » retentissant, tandis que lui venait une pensée d'une clarté limpide : OH ! MEEEEERDE !

Ok, il aurait sûrement dû le reconnaître avant. Mais aussi, il s'attendait si peu à le (re)croiser ! Tout de même, il fallait admettre que c'était troublant : tomber deux fois en deux jours sur une personne qu'on n'avait jusque là jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer en près de trente années d'existence, et qui a priori ne résidait même pas dans le même pays en temps normal ! On aurait pu ajouter que le fait que lesdites rencontres se fassent systématiquement dans des circonstances où Uruha passait, au mieux, pour un parfait imbécile relevait d'un fâcheux hasard, mais à bien y réfléchir, les moments où ce dernier n'était ni sobre, ni, du même coup, à même de faire valoir la présence dans sa jolie tête d'un cerveau étaient statistiquement assez nombreux.

Bon, il avait récemment arrêté de fumer, on ne peut pas tout faire en même temps.

Au comble de l'embarras, il restait à fixer le batteur d'un air passablement bovin, tandis que lui revenaient en mémoire des souvenirs de la mat, non, de l'après-midi.

_Il s'était réveillé la bouche pâteuse et avec la désagréable impression que quelqu'un avait par mégarde confondu son crâne avec une enclume. Reprenant péniblement ses esprits, il avait constaté qu'il était allongé sur un lit qui n'était pas le sien, dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne… Et que quelqu'un avait décidé de prendre son bras droit comme doudou._

_Fort heureusement, il s'était vite avéré que la personne blottie contre lui à la façon d'un enfant de trois ans qui se pelotonne contre sa peluche préférée n'était autre que Reita, et il avait fini par reconnaître dans la chambre celle d'Aoi. Il n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils fabriquaient là, mais il avait décidé de ne pas s'en faire - tout finirait bien par s'expliquer. Et si l'explication pouvait venir après un litre ou deux de café, il était presque sûr de réussir à en comprendre l'essentiel._

_Après s'être soustrait avec des ruses de sioux à l'étreinte du bassiste, qui avait des réflexes de préhension singulièrement développés pour une personne endormie, il avait titubé vers la cuisine, en essayant d'éviter ces foutus murs qui avaient le culot de se mettre au milieu du passage, toute sa volonté tendue vers un but unique : cafééééééé._

_Il avait enfin atteint la pièce et découvert, trônant bien en vue au milieu de la table, le Saint Graal, plus communément appelé « cafetière » par le commun des mortels. Tout à sa joie, il avait tendu une main avide vers le récipient chéri, quand un grognement l'avait fait suspendre son geste._

_Uruha n'était peut-être pas du matin (ni même de l'après-midi, visiblement), et encore moins après une bonne cuite, mais ça n'était rien comparé à Aoi. Ce dernier n'avait pas besoin d'une heure pour parvenir à émerger péniblement, non, ça n'était pas ça… Il se réveillait d'un coup, immédiatement d'une parfaite lucidité et en pleine possession de toutes ses facultés, ses batteries chargées à bloc - en fait, il était même capable de se lever tôt ! En revanche, il semblait également toujours être d'une humeur massacrante au saut du lit. A croire que son amabilité et son indulgence avaient besoin de plus de temps pour être opérationnelles que le reste de son organisme._

_Ce jour-là n'avait visiblement pas fait exception. En fait, au vu de son expression franchement maussade et du regard noir qu'il adressait à son collègue, c'était même un jour plutôt pire que d'habitude. On aurait presque pu s'imaginer qu'il avait quelque chose à lui reprocher…_

_« - Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te poses là comme une fleur et que tu sirotes ton café comme si de rien n'était ! » avait-il fini par lâcher d'un ton accusateur, après avoir fusillé du regard pendant quelques minutes l'autre guitariste qui s'était servi une grande tasse du breuvage revigorant avant d'y verser consciencieusement la moitié du sucrier. « Mais tu te rends compte de la situation dans laquelle vous nous avez mis hier, Ryô-kun et toi ? », avait-il interrogé presque avec rage (mais où trouvait-il cette énergie si tôt dans la journée ?) devant le regard rempli d'incompréhension de son ami._

_Uruha s'était creusé la tête. La veille ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait au juste, la veille ? Il se souvenait qu'ils étaient allés boire un coup, parce que cette interruption dans l'enchaînement des dates de concerts prévus les laissait tous désœuvrés et impuissants, et l'absence de visibilité dans leur avenir proche les désemparait complètement… C'était dans ces moments là qu'il fallait se serrer les coudes, être un groupe plus que jamais soudé… Et quel meilleur moyen de renforcer la camaraderie qu'autour d'un verre ou deux ? Bref. Ils étaient allés dans un bar et ensuite… Euh… Le reste de la soirée avait été assez gai, lui semblait-il… Il n'en gardait qu'un vague souvenir. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire pour justifier un tel courroux de la part d'Aoi ?_

_Il avait fini par demander au brun, parce que bon, tant qu'à se faire passer un savon, autant savoir pourquoi… et l'autre guitariste lui avait donc relaté ce qui s'était passé. En détail._

Et maintenant, mort de honte, il se retrouvait à nouveau face à Yoshiki, qui le prenait à coup sûr pour le dernier des crétins (et encore, il s'agissait de l'hypothèse optimiste).

« Ne regrette rien. » aimait-il à répéter à l'envie aux personnes qui lui demandaient quelle était sa philosophie de l'existence (quasiment personne, en fait. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de malgré tout faire généreusement profiter les autres de sa sagesse cosmique.)… « Si tu n'essaies pas, tu ne sauras jamais ce que tu vaux au juste. »* De toute évidence, il allait devoir préciser à l'avenir : « sauf dans certains cas où quand même, s'abstenir aurait été une plutôt riche idée. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire pour rattraper le coup ? Si ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce que Aoi lui avait raconté était vraie, il était irrémédiablement grillé. Alors bien sûr, il avait la possibilité de faire métaphoriquement son deuil et de continuer sa route en évitant à l'avenir autant que possible de se remémorer cette anecdote peu glorieuse…

Sauf que… sauf que rester comme ça sur un échec, quand bien même il s'agissait d'un échec qu'on entendait reléguer tout au fond d'un tiroir de sa mémoire, lequel tiroir serait dûment verrouillé avant que la clef n'en soit jetée aux crocodiles (toujours métaphoriquement parlant, bien entendu), et bien, rester sur un échec, disions-nous, laissait un goût plutôt amer.

Et là, Uruha n'avait pas besoin de plus d'amertume. En fait, il avait besoin d'exactement l'inverse : d'un signe du destin qui lui indique qu'au moins une chose n'allait pas de travers en ce moment, de quelque chose qui soit porteur d'espoir et auquel il puisse se raccrocher désespérément… Malheureusement, le destin est peu prodigue de ce genre de signes… Sauf, bien sûr, si on lui donne un petit coup de pouce.

C'est pourquoi le guitariste prit finalement bel et bien la décision de faire comme si de rien n'était… mais pas de passer son chemin, non. Puisqu'il avait de toute façon adressé la parole au batteur et que les présentations pouvaient être plus ou moins considérées comme ayant été faites, et bien autant passer outre les circonstances assez, hum, exceptionnelles de leur rencontre et continuer dans cette voie avec naturel. Le ridicule ne tue pas, comme l'atteste la présence de nombreuses personnes hélas suffisamment en vie pour continuer à souffrir de l'humiliation qu'elles ont subie. « Freedom is just another word for nothing left to lose. », avait chanté Janis Joplin juste avant de mourir… Et bien voilà, il n'avait plus rien à perdre, alors autant se jeter à l'eau et voir où le courant allait le porter.

L'air aimable et le sourire radieux, il s'écria donc d'un ton enjoué : « Je n'aurais jamais pensé vous revoir si vite, que le monde est petit ! »

Uruha avait beau prendre à cœur son rôle de charmante évaporée, ni son enthousiasme un peu forcé ni son grand numéro de « It's a small small world » ne semblaient contribuer à détendre le leader de X-Japan - en fait, celui-ci recula autant qu'il était possible sans tomber de son siège.

Sans se départir de son sourire (toujours sourire pour mettre en avant votre bonne volonté et votre charme, dans la vie, très important), il ajouta, désireux de briser la glace toujours présente entre le batteur et lui, et qui semblait d'ailleurs s'épaissir de seconde en seconde : « D'un autre côté, c'est vrai qu'avec la canicule qu'on a en ce moment, c'est agréable de se poser comme ça le soir, pour se détendre et boire une bière bien fraîche… Ou du vin… » compléta-t-il en avisant le verre désormais vide de son interlocuteur. « … Ou même quelque chose sans alcool, hein ! Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous imaginiez que je suis incapable de… Enfin je veux dire, je n'ai rien contre un petit verre de temps à autre bien sûr, mais pas au point de ne pas pouvoir m'en passer… Non parce que je me rends compte qu'étant donnée notre rencontre précédente, vous pourriez vous imaginer des choses, hahaha, et… Hmmm. »

Son cerveau lui signala qu'il abordait un sujet dangereusement glissant et qu'il ferait mieux de détourner rapidement la conversation - si on pouvait qualifier son monologue décousu de conversation, du moins.

« En parlant de canicule, d'ailleurs, vous devez être content ! Pas à cause de cette chaleur étouffante, bien sûr, hahaha, mais vos concerts d'il y a quelques jours étaient en plein air, non ? Vous avez dû bien en baver… Mais on aurait pu craindre que ça n'affecte l'enthousiasme du public or d'après les échos que j'ai pu en avoir ça n'était absolument pas le cas, vous avez rencontré un succès aussi retentissant que d'habitude… Une performance magistrale, beaucoup d'émotion… J'avoue que j'y aurais moi-même volontiers assisté, » ajouta-t-il avec sincérité, « mais vous savez ce que c'est, on n'est pas toujours libre de son emploi du temps, et bon, en l'occurrence, nous étions nous même en tournée quand… » Sa voix mourut et il se rembrunit. Mauvaise idée, d'évoquer la tournée. Mauvaise idée même de parler du 14 août… En fait, il ne le réalisait que maintenant, mais alors que X Japan était en pleine représentation, eux aussi se tenaient sur scène ce jour là, se donnant à fond pour assurer le show, jusqu'au moment où… L'incident inattendu, le cauchemar que personne n'avait pu prévoir… Ruki craignait bien d'avoir pris froid (avec ces climatisations, sait-on jamais !) et se plaignait les jours précédents de légers maux de gorge, mais qui aurait cru que la situation dégénèrerait à ce point ?

oOOoooOOOoooOOo

Sans le savoir, ce furent ses pensées lugubres qui évitèrent au guitariste d'essuyer un échec cuisant dans sa tentative de socialisation.

Vu l'historique de leur relation, Yoshiki était bien trop méfiant à son égard pour être particulièrement touché par ses vagues compliments, et la propension d'Uruha à disparaître derrière cet immense sourire que rien ne justifiait, comme s'il se prenait pour le chat de Cheshire, renforçait désagréablement son sentiment d'avoir affaire à un présentateur de télé-achat aux tendances psychopathes… Et puis… il y avait eu cette phrase laissée en suspens, cette ombre sur le visage du plus jeune, et pour la première fois, il lui avait trouvé l'air authentique.

Bien sûr, il avait l'habitude de voir des fans entrer en transe du seul effet de sa présence, et, soyons honnêtes, au point de faire carrément peur dans certains cas… Mais la sensation était subtilement différente. De même, il était souvent confronté à des personnes qui semblaient en permanence se donner en spectacle et interpréter leur propre personnage en guettant du coin de l'œil l'approbation d'un quelconque public, mais là encore, ce n'était pas vraiment l'impression que lui donnait le guitariste. Pourtant, sa gaité hors de propos, son babillage intempestif et son attitude générale résonnaient comme un faux accord, une note stridente qui irrite l'oreille, et lui conféraient une sorte d'aura de bizarrerie - et tant d'étrangeté chez une seule personne, c'était décidément beaucoup trop. C'était à se demander si ce type avait jamais l'air normal, mais franchement, le batteur n'avait pas la moindre envie de s'attarder pour creuser la question… jusque là.

Parce que contre toute attente, il venait d'obtenir sa réponse : oui, Uruha pouvait avoir l'air normal, et humain… Et aussi très las, tout à coup.

Il décida de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute pendant quelques minutes supplémentaires au lieu de s'enfuir le plus vite et le plus loin possible comme il en avait initialement l'intention.

* D'où on conclut que la sagesse cosmique consiste principalement en citations de chansons de Coldplay. :p


End file.
